


The Silent Curse - HP Fanfic

by GamingArtist4Life



Category: The Silent Curse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Blood Magic, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Curse Breaking, Curses, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter References, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Horned Serpent, Ilvermorny House - Pukwudgie, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Ilvermorny House - Wampus, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Meddling Wizard(s), Memory Charms, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Potions Masters (Harry Potter), Potions and Snitches, Spells & Enchantments, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Truth Spells, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Unicorns, Wandless Magic, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingArtist4Life/pseuds/GamingArtist4Life
Summary: Fate, destiny, time. These are all tricky things. Things that shouldn't be touched. Dangerous things, but they are exactly the things that Matil seeks to change. They didn't plan to originally, but when someone's best friend's life is on the line they'll do anything to save them.





	The Silent Curse - HP Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Harry Potter fanfic based in the 21st century. Issues of the mordern era are addressed in this story in combination to the Wizarding world. It is not finished by any means of the imagination and Google Docs doesn't catch everything, so expect mistakes. I also originally planned this story in Hogwarts, and have a bad habit of switching between third and first person and back when writing. Corrections to grammar mistakes are appreciated, but insults and plot or story complaints will be blocked.

I still remember that first day of Ilvermorny like it was yesterday. Maybe it's because of the excitement of that day, maybe it's the dread I now associate with the information I gained on that day that I did not fully understand then. Maybe it's just simply her.  
Either way I remember everything in crystal clarity. I grew up as normally as one of my heritage could in America. In America it was outlawed for a Wizard to marry a Nomaj, yet that’s exactly what my parents were. They hailed from Great Britain, and after many a jury case to decide rather or not they would be allowed to stay they won, the only restriction was that they weren’t allowed to registered as U.S. citizens, and so many things were cut off for them, my father was also banned from using magic outside of the house, which meant he couldn’t have a wizarding job, though this simply meant in later years that he would bring his work home with him often so that he could use magic then. I would later be called a half-breed, but the first time I heard the insult was the last time I cared. My father used magic to do things around the house and had used various spells to heal my cuts growing up as a child, he even got ready in the morning by enchanting his toothbrush. My mother however refused to use magic for everything, and insisted that some things be done regularly, without magic. Things like the dishes and watering the garden were strictly done by hand, though she wasn't against using special magical fertilizer to enhance her flowers and vegetables. I grew up in a very balanced household. My father using magic for both tasks and for me to have fun with, while also learning normal things and doing chores like every other kid. My parents did such a good job that no one at my kindergarten school suspected a thing other than that I was a creative and imaginative child. We quickly learned that I was like my father however. When I was 7 I caused my favorite stuffed rabbit to float. When I was 8 I made a mud pie I was playing with explode all over the backyard. At age 9 I tried to control my strange sporadic abilities and accidently turned my mother's favorite sweater bright garish yellow. All of my tenth year of life I began to control my abilities. I never could do very much, but my father always encouraged me and my mother was very supportive. Year 11. The year I got my letter. The day it came in the mail my father yelled with excitement. He picked me up and we laughed together happily to the point that I accidently burst the lightbulbs in the living room fixture.  
My father took me and my mother to the local Wizarding mall, we made a day of it and had lunch at one of the many cafes. So far this had been the greatest display of magic I'd ever seen, my father's simple spells paling in comparison. We bought many things. Robes, the lady even asked if I wanted pants or skirts, considering the changing times. I chose pants, and books, full of knowledge on all kinds of magic, and a mail owl, so that if I wanted I could send my parents letters. After we got all my things we had lunch, during which my dad talked about his adventure in a Wizarding school, though he had gone to Hogwarts, he still gave me tips and tricks, while my mother told tales of my father using magic before she had been told of it, the chaos of them dating and the lengths my dad had gone to for her. It was a fun afternoon and I learned many things about my future school. My dad had been a Hufflepuff, and had been friends with one of the current professors at Ilvermorny, though she had been a year ahead of him, and had come to America before I was born. Her name was Nadia Fawx and he asked me to check in on her for him. Later I would be very good friends with her as well. Then came the day that I traveled to Ilvermorny on the Castle Express, and let me just say that getting onto Platform 9 ¾ sounds like a piece of cake compared to getting onto The Polar Platform at Legson Station. I shared my car with a fifth year couple and a third year. The couple were certainly cuddly, but kept it in check on account the fact that they weren't alone. They were a dark haired and tough looking dude and a blonde and intelligent eyed girl. The third year was very quiet and mostly napped, curly black hair matching their dark skin. I had no clue as to their gender, and so made a guess at non-binary, though I figured I would never know for sure. I kept to myself in my corner and read my new books. As we reached the end of our journey the blonde girl spoke up, looking at and addressing her boyfriend, but saying it loud enough that the whole car could tell she was speaking to them.  
“We should get in our robes Jace, we'll be there soon.” The guy, who I assumed was Jace, sighed and stood up.  
“Sure Belle.”  
They reached for their cases and pulled out their robes. I followed their example and stood, pulling out and then on my pants and robe. The third year however continued to nap, I figured I should wake them, so I went over and tapped them gently on the shoulder. They started, practically jumping out of their seat. They looked at me with surprise for a second then calmed and asked simply,  
“Robes?”  
I nodded and backed up as they stood and grabbed for their case. I turned back to my corner, catching a glimpse of a green and mint tie. Horned Serpent. I began to wonder about my house then. Which one would I be sorted into? Or would multiple houses want me and let me pick? My thoughts stopped as the train did. I side stepped to steady myself against the train cars momentum, noticing Jace's electric blue and aqua tie that stood for the house of Thunderbird and Belle's black and white that represented Pukwudgie. I was the only one in the car that was a first year, that didn't have a house. The others either didn't care or didn't notice, to focused on getting off and into the great hall. I walked into the trains main hall then off of the train car onto the station. I tried to scan the platform, but the sheer number of students and animals cluttered my vision.  
“First years this way! Come with me please first years!”  
I turned and spotted a strange woman. She had red hair that looked both natural and dyed all at the same time. It was of a dyed hue, but blended normally with the rest of her features, making me curious about what spell she had cast. She wore clothes that seemed strangely normal for being a witch. A pair of red sweatpants with some beat up tennis shoes made up the lower half of her outfit. The top half was a maroon tank top under an unbuttoned pink and white flannel that was rolled up to her elbows, revealing a tattoo of sorts of a fox on her left forearm, only it moved, sometimes racing around her wrist or dashing to hide under her rolled up sleeves. The mark fascinated me, though my attention quickly moved on to the other oddities about her appearance. She held herself in a relaxed manner, though her green eyes were excited and bright. Her wand was in her right hand, the tip near her face so that the light that seemingly came from nowhere illuminated her face. I walked up to her, joining the group of kids my age that also didn't know their way around.  
“Hello everyone! My name is Nadia Fawx. I'm one of the teachers here, I teach transfiguration so I suspect I will have all of you in my classes some point during the day. Come along now though! We're headed to the stables!” We followed her and her wand light down a path to the stables, where the sound of horses echoed over the rocky surroundings.  
“Boys with boys and girls with girls! Two kids to a horse! Don't pull their manes they don't like that!” Nadia called out to the students as they entered the stables after her. The girl I wound up sharing a horse with intrigued me. She had platinum blonde hair, that in the moonlight shone and glittered like liquid silver. Her eyes to were pale grey, and had a curious sparkle about them, but she held herself in an uninterested manner, boredly staring into the void as if she had seen it all before a hundred times. She did not say a word, merely let me get onto the horse first then climbed on behind me. I expected her to wrap her arms around me to hold on, but she merely petted the horses rump and hooked her feet under the horse's hind legs. Nadia had a horse to herself with a horse that held a suddenly Ilvermorny stood in all its huge, old-timey glory. It's many towers and bricks even more intimidating in reality then in the image my brain had chalked up while my father had been describing it. I was in awe, but the other girl merely glanced up at it, then returned her gaze to the ground, as she could see through the tree cover, and the creatures the forest held were far more interesting then any old castle. This girl confused me, for despite very obviously being a first year she acted as if she had been here before, and my dad told me that no one ever sees Ilvermorny before their first year, so perhaps she was just naturally unintrigued by everything around her, though the glimmer of adventure in her eyes told a very different tale. Suddenly she glanced at me, we made eye contact, and I was very aware that I had possibly been staring. I looked away, at the upcoming castle that grew larger over our heads with every passing minute, but I knew she had seen me watching her. The horse glided onto a grassy clearing that sat in front of Ilvermorny's front door and we all clambered out, following the dock to a set of stairs that lead to a very ornate wooden door. We all stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the shy kids in the back with the bold ones in the front, which meant I wound up somewhere in the middle. Ms. Nadia Fawx wormed her way through our crowd to stand on the middle step, and was followed by the silver haired girl from the boat, who passed her and slipped through the door without question, Ms. Fawx not even sparing her a glance, though she had obviously seen her exit.  
“Alright and hello again everyone. Now, before you can go in and join the other students you must be sorted into one of four houses. The houses are as follows, Horned Serpent, Thunderbird, Pukwudgie, and Wampus, all named after creatures you will learn about in Care of Magical Creatures should you chose to take the class. I know that nobody is going to care but I actually graduated from Hogwarts over in England. I was a Hufflepuff and am now head of Wampus house so go Wampus and I can't wait to see who of you join us this year. Maybe some of you will wind up as really good Quidditch players and will help us beat the other houses or perhaps a few of you will be very smart and kind and will get lots of points for us and we'll actually have a shot at the house cup. Even if you aren't in Wampus I doubt very many of you know anything about either of those things so let's just get in there and see what happens shall we? Any questions though before we join the?” Instantly my hand shot up in the air, it was joined by a few others, I wasn't called first, and had to wait through other kids asking about classes and privileges and her answering or just saying that they'd have to wait for that. My hand actually wound up being the last and so finally she pointed at me and said,  
“Yes you you've been very patient.”  
“Who was that girl? The one with the silver hair? She went through that door like she owned the place.” Ms. Nadia Fawx was confused at first then caught on at my last hint.  
“Oh! You mean Cara Saldomon? The quiet one? Yes, well, she is the daughter of the headmistress and due to her mother's position and a lack of a father she practically grew up here, so she already knows her way around and has been a resident of the castle for 11 years now and a constant sight in class rooms since she was born. She is quite bright to and has been immersed in magic since a young age so don't be surprised if she already knows something alright everyone? Now I think that'll be our last question for now if you need anything else just wait and see if it pops up tonight during dinner or if it doesn't wait til tomorrow and ask a teacher now we've kept them waiting long enough let's head in and get you all sorted!”  
We followed her into the entrance hall where the rest of the school waited for us up on balconies. They clapped when we entered and I noticed Cara standing next to a very tall and imposing woman in a purple cloak. Her hair was black but seemed to shimmer with stars and seemed to be holding a very one sided conversation with Cara, all leading me to assume that this odd woman was Cara's mother, and so Stella Saldomon, headmistress of Ilvermorny. She glanced up from her conversation with her daughter to us and I accidently caught her eye, before noticing that Cara to was looking at me and switching my focus to the room we now stood in. Us first years were lined up in front of the doors at the edge of the circular room, then Ms. Nadia Fawx made a long piece of paper appear in her hand and began to read off names. A few other names were called, then mine rang out over the hall. I gulped and walked into the center of the room, looking at each of the ornate carvings set in the walls. The silence and stillness unnerved me, and I began to worry as the seconds passed and nothing happened. Then, a huge and deep roar rang out over the room, I turned and saw the carving of Wampus rearing its head. I smiled and took a step, when suddenly a waft of wind circled the room and I spun to see the Thunderbird beating its wings. I had been worried that no house would want me, but then two houses had declared their desire to have me. This was more than I could have hoped for, except now I had a decision to make. I looked from Thunderbird, to Wampus, to Thunderbird, and back again. The house of the murderous cat, or the house of the lord of the skies? I decided on the murderous cat. After all it had said it wanted me first, and my dad had told me that wizards that usually came from that house were powerful and noble, but also fun and familial. That sounded about right for me. I turned to the house of gold and black.  
“Welcome to Wampus Matilda!”  
I smiled at her, quietly said,”Thanks.” and walked over to the Wampus carving, where a few upperclassmen stood waiting to take me to the wand hall where I would get chosen by a wand. My only complaint was that we weren't allowed to take our wands home over the summer, but this was America, they had reasons. I was patted on the shoulder by a couple of others, some shook my hand, others merely waved as they said hi and tried to introduce themselves. I didn't take in many names or faces, as they were mostly older and I didn't anticipate making friends with them, but I tried to act cordial, for politeness’ sake. I followed a teenage guy into the hall, noting his oddly calm expression. He seemed pretty chill for an in-training Wizard, especially one in Wampus, but it was his don't-care demeanor that I would later adopt as my own. We began to talk and as we did he handed me long thin boxes in which sat wands on satin cushions. With each wand he gave me I gave it a little flick, and usually there was a crashing noise as a pile of boxes fell off the shelves that lined the halls.  
“So, how's it feel being the first multi-house of the new kids?”  
I was slightly confused at this, wondering why something so small was held to any weight amongst the students.  
“Considering I was worrying about being selected at all I'd say relieving.”  
“Ah, you'd have been fine. The houses have never rejected a student. They've been silent for a very long time before, but that was only once and eventually Wampus gave in and took him.”  
He handed me a dark box that I opened and flicked, the wands that flew off the shelves nearly hitting him squarely in the head. He seemed unphased though and so I continued our conversation in hopes of distracting from this near catastrophic accident.  
“How long did it take for him to get sorted?”  
“Nobody can really agree. Some say it was only several minutes, which is odd enough, but others say it was an entire day. It averages out to several hours, and they had to pull him off and sort the other students first so that they weren't waiting on only him for hours.”  
This time he tried a lighter box, and no results. The wand did pretty much nothing except spark, definitely not right.  
“What was his name?  
“Markus Domon.”  
We walked over fallen piles and reached the end of the hall, where he examined the boxes very carefully.  
“Never heard of him.”  
“You won't have. Legend says that in his school days he was quiet but secretly cruel. He snuck his wand out and kept it over the summer and tortured a Nomaj girl with it because she refused to be in a relationship with him, even if there are laws. He was promptly expelled and then disappeared, no one has seen or heard of him since. They didn't even see where he left the school to. He was suppose to take a winged horse down to the station and go home, but he and the horse never arrived. One day the horse was found on the front green. Bloodied, beat up, and nearly dead, they nursed it back to health but it was always shaky afterwards, refused to let anyone ride it, and would have a panic attack at the sight of a wand.”  
He pulled out his own wand and pointed up at the top of the shelves, where a brown box with white trim started to float down towards us.  
“That's awful.”  
“Yeah but nothing has happened since that could have been him, so they assume he either died or lives somewhere on his own, some of the muggle borns joke that he became a dentist and start singing a song from some play with a giant man eating plant.”  
His diverting of the conversation to a lighter, though slightly odd topic, of which I knew the movie that was referenced, suggested he was done talking about, so I obliged in this changed of subject. He dropped the levitating box into his hand, pulled out and examined the wand inside for a moment, then held it out for me to take.  
“Alrighty then.”  
I picked up the wand and felt an instant burst of warmth spread from the handle. The tip glowed a warm orange, like a fiery sunset, and then calmed. No chaos, no disaster. I waved it and a singular box dropped to the floor.  
“That's the one, okay back out to the entrance hall, we've got to be there to meet the other new members of Wampus.”  
We walked back down the hall, while he waved his wand and placed the various boxes and wands back in their places along the stuffed shelves. When we joined back up with the group I saw another two joined us, a redhead girl with bright and very curly hair that stood up in all directions whose skin was covered in so many freckles they seemed to merge together and a very pale boy who had short black hair and glasses and a smile like he was plotting something. They had been easier to find wands for then me and had already gotten theirs, so I merely turned back to the center of the room. I ignored the ceremony mostly except for when new people joined Wampus, and for a good long while it was only them, and then a name was called out that made me look up.  
“Cara Saldomon!”  
I expected those that knew her to cheer, or if they didn't know her I thought they still might cheer for a new student, but the entrance hall was quieter than a mouse. No one made a sound as she left her spot by her mother, for she hadn't stood with the rest of the first years, and walked out into the center. The second she stepped into the middle ring there was movement, even before she had actually made contact with the ground she was wanted. A roar echoed from the Wampus carving and at first I was merely excited and nervous that we would be in the same house, then I notices the glowing light of the Horned Serpent, and the Pukwudgie's raised arrow and finally the wind of the Thunderbird washed over me. Everything, at least once the carvings had all stopped moving, was silent. She had been chosen by not one, not two houses, but all four. I didn't know much about Ilvermorny, but I did know that only one person in existence had ever gotten chosen by all four houses. This made her person number two, but with the odds still in the millionth percentile. She turned and looked at each of the houses, as if this was a very normal thing for her, as if she was chosen by all four houses everyday and wasn't one of only two people to exist. Then she approached Wampus, the house of the murderous cat, and the house exploded into noise and excitement. Cheers rang through the entire room and she was very generously greeted by her new house mates. It took a good long while for them to calm down, and then they moved on with the sorting ceremony, though the Wampus side continued to buzz for several names after. I ignored the rest of the ceremony, glancing her way every now and then even after the ceremony was done and we were ushered into the dining hall. She was on the other side of the table across from me and it was during the second course that I finally spoke up.  
“Uh hi. I'm Matilda, Matilda Harron. I'm sorry for staring but I just have this gut feeling that we're gonna be great friends. So uh yeah…” I held my hand to her from across the table. She looked at me for a few seconds, then smiled, the first expression she had displayed in the hours I had known her, and shook my outstretched hand, saying nothing, but in that moment she didn't need to say anything, cause in that moment my life had changed forever, and there was no turning back.


End file.
